


50 Probably Disturbing Sentences

by yhibiki



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: 50 Sentences, Dubious Consent, M/M, slut!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences for Shiki and Akira, all (except one) going off the slut!Akira ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Probably Disturbing Sentences

#01 - Motion  
Akira was used to it now: seeing Shiki clean his blade, a steady, simple motion that seemed to require no concentration.

#02 - Cool  
When he'd been young, the thought of sleeping in the same bed as somebody seemed stifling; now, the cool air next to him made Akira want to break somebody.

#03 - Young  
"I want to die young and pretty," Akira remarked, "so that you won't grow tired of me."

#04 - Last  
"This is the last time, I swear," Akira mumbled, and Shiki had to roll his eyes -- how often had he heard that before?

#05 - Wrong  
Sometimes Akira woke up in a sweat, scratching at a cage with no bars and a chain with no links, until he caught sight of Shiki and all the fears subsided.

#06 - Gentle  
What nobody else knew, what they couldn't know, was that Shiki could be extremely gentle, using soft touches and light kisses; Akira had to whine loudly for Shiki to pick up the pace.

#07 - One  
There were so many men in the palace, but unfortunately, only one of them could satisfy Akira.

#08 - Thousand  
"I was informed today that we've had to dispose of one thousand bodies to date," Shiki said, to which Akira quickly replied, "Not my fault."

#09 - King  
"Maybe you aren't really the king," Akira mused, looking at the chess set, "because the king moves slowly -- you're more like the queen, who can tear through anything in her path."

#10 - Learn  
It was a slow process, at first, learning what Shiki liked and how he liked it, hindered by the fact that Akira, for some reason, hadn't wanted to learn; he sneered at his past self, because now, he couldn't explore Shiki fast enough.

#11 - Blur  
Shiki was actually a bit proud of Akira's escape attempt; the will to fight was still in him, and it made taking down his moving body more of a thrill.

#12 - Wait  
Shiki didn't necessarily like making Akira wait, but he did enjoy the reception he came home to, and the glee with which Akira watched him cut down yet another faceless guard.

#13 - Change  
"Do you wish you had made different choices, taken a different path, or maybe never met--" Shiki started, but Akira had his mouth on Shiki's before he could finish the question.

#14 - Command  
There were some commands Akira obeyed eagerly, some he would follow grudgingly, and one he would never complete: "Just wait patiently."

#15 - Hold  
Shiki owns him, body and soul, but Akira smirks smugly when he notices that nobody holds Shiki's attention like he himself does.

#16 - Need  
"I need you, I'll die without you, please--" Shiki is always happy to hear those words, but out loud he responds with, "Stop exaggerating."

#17 - Vision  
There is a photo in the room, oddly sentimental, of a younger Shiki standing next to a blonde boy, both looking happy; Akira wishes he had met the boy, both to get to know him better and to tear him apart.

#18 - Attention  
And sometimes, Akira acts out on purpose, because a hard slap or bruising kick is much more preferable than a wall of indifference.

#19 - Soul  
"Keisuke used to say that good people go to heaven," Akira told Shiki afterwards, "I guess that means we're good people, because I'm in heaven right now."

#20 - Picture  
Shiki hates photos, despises Akira's constant attempts to snap a picture of him, because they only remind him of a pair of blood-encrusted twin daggers he has stored in the bottom drawer of his desk.

#21 - Fool  
Akira isn't stupid, not by any means, and he knows, rationally, that he is in a terrible state; it's only lucky that he doesn't care about _rational_ anymore, as long as it feels good.

#22 - Mad  
Shiki thinks that Akira doesn't get mad anymore, is just a docile little doll, but Shiki doesn't know that Akira doesn't fuck _all_ the men he sees: sometimes he uses his old dagger to just cut into them, punishing them for Shiki's absence.

#23 - Child  
"If I were a woman, would we could have children -- ah, but if I were a woman, I'd probably be dead already."

#24 - Now  
Akira doesn't like to dwell on the past; he himself was weak, Shiki was lost, and it wasn't until they found each other that the _now_ really started.

#25 - Shadow  
When he's alone, he can sometimes see Keisuke lurking in the shadows, smiling at him and praising him for being amazing; Akira shivers a bit and curls further into the blankets, trying to drive the demon away.

#26 - Goodbye  
Shiki doesn't even bother to say goodbye anymore, because Akira's whining and needling would end up making it near impossible to leave.

#27 - Hide  
In the beginning, Akira took to hiding under the bed, inside the closets, behind sofas and desks; slowly, violently, Shiki managed to convince Akira that hiding was worse than laying himself bare on the bed.

#28 - Fortune  
"Good fortune comes to those who wait," it said on the fortune cookie slip, which Akira crumpled and flicked into the trash with anger.

#29 - Safe  
Akira sobbed into Shiki's shoulder, shuddered as those strong arms stroked his freshly-scarred back.

#30 - Ghost  
"You look like somebody I killed -- heh, figures I'd remember him."

#31 - Book  
Books were a luxury once, in a time before he was the most powerful man's pet; Akira wasn't always sure that the trade-off was worth it.

#32 - Eye  
Akira's eyes had been what drew him originally, and Akira's eyes were what drove him away now: blind lust was no comparison to the fierce determination that had once been there.

#33 - Never  
"You are never going to leave me," Shiki stated, all while Akira struggled to break free from his grasp.

#34 - Sing  
After a few months Akira started to forget how much he had enjoyed being outdoors and listening to the birds sing to each other.

#35 - Sudden  
From one day to the next, he was gone; after a month of absence Shiki had to concede that if he didn't go look for Akira, the other man would never come back -- good for him.

#36 - Stop  
Shiki missed the sound of "stop it, let go, don't touch me," even if "please, more, I need you," sounded equally enticing.

#37 - Time  
Turning back time was a luxury nobody had, though Akira knew that even if he could change the past, he would still somehow end up here, in Shiki's arms -- either that or dead.

#38 - Wash  
The best part of Shiki's murdering sprees was helping him wash the blood off his body.

#39 - Torn  
Of course he'd killed a few people, back in Bl@ster, but he had never cut a man completely in half, the way Shiki had just done.

#40 - History  
Supposedly, Japan had once been a prosperous country -- Akira didn't care either way, not anymore, because he had everything he needed right here.

#41 - Power  
In the end, it was power that made him stay: the power with which Shiki cut Nano down, the power with which Shiki ruled his followers, the power with which Shiki threw Akira to the bed and forced him to orgasm.

#42 - Bother  
Akira preferred it when his one-night stands ended up in a puddle of their own blood, because that way, they couldn't get bold and try to bother him with presents or words of affection.

#43 - God  
There were no such things as gods, of course, but that didn't stop Akira from kissing the boots of one anyway.

#44 - Wall  
Fucking against the wall reminded Akira of their time in Toshima, pushed up against a brick building with a sword at his neck, and the thought alone was enough to make him come.

#45 - Naked  
It was hardly worth putting clothes on when he'd just be taking them off soon anyway.

#46 - Drive  
One morning, Shiki found he didn't have the drive to move, the drive to live -- until he caught sight of Akira; his thoughts righted themselves, because only the weak would give up easily.

#47 - Harm  
Maybe this game wouldn't have started if the first man Akira had cheated with hadn't also left a long, dark bruise across his face; after that, Akira's joyful reaction was enough of a reason to continue killing these men.

#48 - Precious  
A treasure is something you want to keep safe forever; Shiki just wants to break Akira into tiny pieces and glue them back together.

#49 - Hunger  
It's not enough, it's never enough: every painful encounter leaves him wanting Shiki more and more, until even the thought of leaving makes him starve.

#50 - Believe  
Akira wants to believe that someday, Shiki will wake up, and the two of them can learn to be people again.


End file.
